


Each fallen angel has a werewolf with a shotgun at their side

by GeoFender



Series: Shadowhunters, Downworlders and Supergirl [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara and Alex are parabatai, Shadowhunter!Alex Danvers, Shadowhunter!Kara Danvers, Warlock!Lena Luthor, shadowhunters!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/pseuds/GeoFender
Summary: So, this is a Shadowhunters AU. I'll explain every single word, so everyone can read it even if you don't know the fandom. And I won't use the timeline of Shadowhunters, so there won't be spoilersAlex Danvers is a Shadowhunter, that is a human with angelic blood in her veins, and her little sister Kara in one of them too. She swore to protect her at all cost, especially because her sister and parabatai has powers a common Shadowhunter doesn't have. As a Shadowhunter and as a warrior, she has obligation to her family and, to continue the bloodline of her race, she has to marry a man and have children. But what happens when she meets a certain Latina waitress, who's also a werewolf?





	Each fallen angel has a werewolf with a shotgun at their side

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a lot of you don't know the Shadowhunters' world, so I added a dictionary at the end of the chapter. I'l do it everytime I'll use a new word. Oh, like I said on the summary, you don't have to know the Shadownters' fandom, I'll try to explain it at my best.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so the sentences will probaly be weird. I have a lot of ideas in mind and I need a beta reader who's a native speaker. I'll give you tons of cookies if u help me :3
> 
> You can message me here if u are interested or contact me on my Tumblr bonsai-maggie-sawyer

«Alex, I'm hungry. We've been training for hours, can we stop now?» Asked a sweaty, blonde and blue eyed girl covered in black runes, standard Shadowhunter. Alex, an athletic and tall redhead and also a Shadowhunter, rolled her eyes at the question. Kara loved to eat and her appetite was legendary and made happy all the restaurant owners in New York City. On the contrary, Alex's wallet was often in tears and empty.

  


«Like you didn't eat six donuts one hour ago. But it's okay, we trained enough for today. I just need a shower and one of your iratze or I'll have a black bruise on half my face. You have to control your strength, Kara.» Alex answered pointing at a red bruise on her jaw and flinched in pain as soon as Kara started to draw a curative rune with her stele in the designated spot. She collected her black leather jacket from the ground and she headed to her shower in her room. She stripped from her dark combat gear and sighed in relief feeling the hot water streaming down her tired and aching body. Their recent sparring session was harder than usual, in fact she pushed Kara to use a bit of her powers because Alex felt the need to become stronger. Almost mechanically, the Nephilim washed her hair and body and came out of the shower, not worrying to cover herself with a towel. It was hot in that period in New York, so Alex limited herself to wear clean underwear, a pair of dark skinny jeans and a red v neck t-shirt. Her auburn hair were already curling for the humidity in the air but she didn't care. She left the Institute and caught up with Kara, who was wearing a blue and white polka dot dress.

  


«Eliza gave me some cash, so this time you don't have to pay. Can we go to the Jade Wolf? I'm craving their pot-stickers. They are soooo good, Alex!» The blonde essentially begged her sister, who sighed seeing her jumping definitely too high, even for a Shadowhunter. She calmed herself after a piercing glare given by Alex. Kara often forget to hide her skills, even though she was aware it was dangerous if the Clave could know this. She gave to the redhead her best pout making her metaphorically melt.

  


  
«Yeah yeah, we can. Now hurry up, before your stomach starts to growl like a  Child of the Moon . I'm used to it, but I'm one like in a million.» Kara nodded in agreement at her sister’s answer. Her skin was glowing but there wasn’t sweat on it, another of Kara’s characteristics. They navigated swiftly the Big Apple’s alleys, finally arriving to the Chinese restaurant near the docks. The smell in that area of the city wasn’t certainly pleasurable but it was a price worth praying if you wanted to eat at the Jade Wolf. The Danvers sisters entered the place, hearing a bell echoing while closing the burgundy door behind them. Seelies, werewolves, vampires and warlocks filled almost every table, leaving only one near the counter and the cash register. So, the blonde sat down while the redhead headed to a short, Latina waitress to order something.

  


«Six orders of meat potstickers, a chow mein and… a beer. Oh, make it two.» Alex stated, handing out a 20 dollars bill in advance to the young woman, apparently in her twenties. She mechanically accepted the money and, after typing something on the register, she read the total widening slightly her nostrils. Her dark and shiny eyes fell on Alex’s jaw, precisely on the point where the iratze was drawn. _A rune_ , the waitress automatically thought. With nonchalance, she smiled at her showing her dimples and wrote the order down, passing to their chef.

  


«That would be 25.50 dollars, ma’am. Your order is on its way, we're fast. Are you gonna eat here?» She looked away from the redhead's iratze and continued to show her contagious smile, trying to be professional and polite. It was always useful to be on the Nephilims' good book. Alex handed to her 5.50 dollar and trying to reach the money, showed unintentionally three parallel scars on her left shoulder and her red sleeveless flannel definitely helped with it. Alex's eyes caught a glance of them, but the Shadowhunter didn't react. She knew they were suspicious wounds but even a Mundane could have been hurt like that.

  


  
«Don't call me ma'am, probably you are younger than I am... Maggie. Oh, we are eating here. I’m Alex Danvers and I’m with my sister.» Alex said looking at Maggie’s tag and emphasizing the word  _sister_ , managing to get a smile from her. She heard some yells from the kitchen, meaning that the Nephilim’s order was ready. She returned here and took one potstickers’ portion at a time, bringing them to the free table. She hissed in pain for the almost burning temperature of the food but she recovered quickly, at an almost inhuman speed.

  


«Ok Danvers, how old you think I am? I’m 22, not a teenager. And your girlfriend might be jealous if you keep talking to me.» Alex blushed at Maggie's words and didn't manage to hide the redness on her cheeks because the waitress placed her beer and her  _chow mein_ on the table. Kara watched the interaction between the two women and she focused on her sister's reaction. She never saw her so flushed. She actually never saw her loosing her cool, even when she was fighting dangerous demons. And probably the blonde would have investigated but her stomach growled like a wolf, indicating her enormous hunger. She took her pot-stickers and started eating them with a couple of chopsticks, trying to excuse herself from the conversation.

  


  
«Short for a 22 years old, Saw-» Alex attempted to answer, but a loud hissing similar to a snake resonated outside the restaurant.  _A fucking demon,_ she thought. She glanced at Kara, who let go her meal and stood up, quickly drawing dark lines on Alex's pale skin, revealing the Rune of  Strength  and the Rune of Speed. Alex did the same a moment after and they ran outside. Maggie, seeing the Downworlders agitated, mostly werewolves, growled loudly making return the silence. Her dark eyes slowly became gold and her black pupil became like a cat's. Her canines sharpened and lengthened, her nails grew becoming lethal claws. But it's wasn't enough, she had absolutely to shift to defeat the demons. Her hybrid form was strong as her wolf form.  Her joints, together with her bones,  cracked  loudly and instinctively the Latina got down on all fours.  She arched  her back and on her body, in an animal-like pose, grew quickly a silver fur which stood up  with her golden eyes. 

  


  


_ Maggie Sawyer was ready to fight. _

  
  


  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Shadowhunters: also known as Nephilim, are a secretive race of beings who are humans born with angel blood. They fight demons and Their mandate is to keep the peace in the Shadow World and keep it hidden from the mundane world while protecting the inhabitants of both worlds.
> 
> Runes, also known as Marks, are symbols that grant beings various supernatural abilities, with both angelic and demonic runes known to exist. For Shadowhunters, runes are a complex runic language given to them by the Angel Raziel, which grants them powers beyond those of mundanes.
> 
> Steles are the tools used by Shadowhunters to draw runes onto their skin, weapons, and other materials. They are made of adamas, a stone, and crafted by the Iron Sisters.
> 
> Mundanes, also called mundies by some, are regular humans who are oblivious to the existence of Shadowhunters, Downworlders, demons, and the rest of the Shadow World.
> 
> Downworlders are supernatural beings and hybrid creatures who inhabit the Shadow World. They include werewolves, vampires, warlocks and faeries.
> 
> Werewolves, also known as Lycanthropes and the Children of the Moon, are a species of Downworlders. Like vampires, werewolves are humans infected with a demonic disease, which gives them the ability to transform—or Change—into powerful wolves and gain their inhuman strength and enhanced capabilities. Silver is their weakness.
> 
> A parabatai is a pair of Nephilim warriors who fight together as lifelong partners, bound together by oath, regardless of their gender. Their bond is not reflected only in their closeness and willingness to lay down their lives for one another, but also in oath—one sworn in front of the Council.
> 
> The Clave is the collective name for the political body made up of all active Shadowhunters. The Clave keeps and interprets the Law, and makes decisions about the guidance of the Nephilim through history as it unfolds and decides on important matters that affect the Nephilim.


End file.
